Our Promise
by Geeky Idiot Cas
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of Vongola, at the age of 26, died. His guardians? Broken, saddened by the thought they couldn't protect the one that meant the world to them. What do they do?/ "... Byakuran, do it."
1. The Beginning of Their Despair

_Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of Vongola, at the age of 26, died. His guardians?_ _Broken, saddened by the thought they couldn't protect the one that meant the world to_ _them. What do they do?/ "... Byakuran, do it."_

* * *

 **Prologue - The Beginning of Their Despair**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of Vongola, at the age of 26, is severely sick. Well, so are the other Tri-Ni-Sette holders. For some reason, the three holders of the Tri-Ne-Sette have fallen ill with the same unknown illness, and Tsuna is getting the worst of it. Reason being for Tsuna getting the worst of it? It's because at the same time he got sick, he was trying to recover from a bullet wound to his side. With his weakened state, he got ill faster and the sickness spread throughout him faster.

Tsuna, now laying in bed, began coughing harshly.

"Juudiame!" Hayato, Tsuna's guardian of Storm and his right-hand man, ran over to where Tsuna laid in his bed. The other guardians tensed, all worried for their boss who laid unconscious in bed. They met up in Tsuna's room to check on his condition and to try and figure a way to stop the illness from proceeding any further.

"We need to hurry up and figure something out. Maybe there is a cure? How are Byakuran and Yuni's side doing?" Takeshi, Tsuna's Rain guardian and left-hand man, turned to Kyoya, the Cloud guardian, who shook his head.

"We have nothing so far. If mini omnivore and white carnivore don't hurry up and figure something out soon though, I will bite them to death." Kyoya growled. "We also still have nothing so far. The doctor herbivore is still trying."

"Damn it." Takeshi looked down. Mukuro and Chrome, Tsuna's Mist guardians, looked at each other, communicating through telepathy. Ryohei, Tsuna's Sun guardian, was looking through medical records that laid on Tsuna's desk in his room.

"Nothing is extremely showing up." Ryohei looked up, clearly in distress for his younger brother.

"Tsuna-nii..." Lambo, Tsuna's Lightning guardian, looked at his older brother from where he sat at the edge of the bed. The teen moved a little closer and placed his hand gently onto Tsuna's head, resulting in taking his hand back from the head radiating from the adult.

"Tch. There must be something out there." Reborn finally spoke up from his spot in the corner of the room. Seeing as the curse was finally broken, he was now back into his adult body.

"Bossu..." Chrome looked over towards her boss in worry.

"Kufufufufu..."

* * *

"Are you sure the Decimo is weak right now?" A darkened silhouette looked over towards a bowing man.

"Yes, he can't even leave his bed now without collapsing." The man replied, a dark grin appearing on the silhouette.

"You've done me good, Edmond. Now, go back before they get suspicious of you." The silhouette said, motioning for the man to leave. "After all, we wouldn't want you to lose your reward, yes?"

"Yes sir." The man bowed again and left, greedily taking the big suitcase of money from the silhouette's subordinate.

"Watch out, Decimo. You won't be suffering for much longer..." The silhouette laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure Tsuna?" Reborn asked his student, who was now awake and sitting up in bed.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to see Byakuran and Yuni. It's just to check up on how they're doing." Tsuna smiled. Reborn sighed and motioned for a butler to come over.

"Tell the guardians to come here." Reborn told the butler, who nodded and left the room. "And you, get more rest. Build up your strength, after all, we need you to get better soon." Reborn whipped around to face his student again, who gave him a weak smile.

"I know, I know." Tsuna coughed a little. "What kind of boss would I be if I just left my Family in the middle of a mafia war?" Tsuna laid down and Reborn resisted the urge to slap his student.

"A terrible one." Reborn replied and Tsuna chuckled, slowly falling into the blissful black.

* * *

"So he wants us to get Yuni and the white haired bastard for him?" Hayato raised his brow from where he sat in Tsuna's room.

"Yeah." Reborn confirmed. "And besides, we're running out of medicine, correct?" Reborn looked at Ryohei who nodded.

"Let's do this. I will take Hayato and Takeshi to go retrieve Byakuran while Mukuro, Kyoya, and Lambo go retrieve Yuni. Ryohei, you and Chrome will go get the medicine. Don't worry, Tsuna will still be well protected by the staff." Reborn looked at the guardians, who nodded.

"Alright. Let's get this over with and return as quickly as possible." They all nodded and left.

* * *

Outside the door of the room though, stood a butler who had listened to the whole thing. No, not a butler, but the rat Edmond, who had a sadistic grin on his face. He walked away quickly before anyone could notice.

* * *

Tsuna woke up around an hour after everyone left. Looking at the note at his bedside, he smiled.

 _Don't worry Tsuna, your guardians and I are just doing a few errands._

 _-Reborn_

 _JUUDIAME! DON'T WORRY! WE'LL BE BACK AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!_

 _-Hayato_

 _Hahaha, hope you're feeling better by the time we get back._

 _-Takeshi_

 _Nii-san! When we get back, can you tell me how to make those origami things?_

 _-Lambo_

 _You'll feel EXTREMELY better by the time we get back!_

 _-Ryohei_

 _Hn, we'll be back soon Omnivore. Don't drop dead or I'll bite you to death._

 _-Kyoya_

 _We'll be back soon, bossu._

 _-Chrome_

 _Kufufufufu, just be patient dear Tsunayoshi. We promise to be back soon._

 _-Mukuro_

Sighing at Reborn and his guardians' antics, Tsuna shook his head. "I'll be waiting." Tsuna promised, wondering how they're doing at finding Byakuran and Yuni. Byakuran like to run around and ruin many people's lives, so he's who knows where. Yuni, on the other hand, is quite easier to find, it's just Gamma they have to pass through to get to the little girl.

"You can come out now." Tsuna opened his eyes, revealing his honey-brown eyes that had a tint of golden amber in them. Edmond walked out from the shadows in one of the corners in Tsuna's bedroom. Tsuna raised his brow and looked at Edmond closely, noting he was no longer wearing the normal butler attire, but instead a suit with the crest of the Eresia* famiglia. The very same mafia famiglia that Vongola was at war with currently.

"Decimo." Edmond spoke coldly with no emotion and Tsuna smiled.

"Ah, Edmond, what gives me the honor?" Tsuna replied, his voice light, but at the same time, weak.

"It is your time, Decimo." Edmond stepped forward, pulling a gun out. Tsuna just tsked and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't go just yet. You see, I've made a promise with my friends to survive through this." Tsuna opened his eyes, which were now a full amber.

Edmond began to cackle as the bedroom doors opened, showing the don of the Eresia famiglia. "Decimo!" The silhouette turned man boomed. "How are you feeling? Is that sickness too much for you to handle?" Tsuna stiffened, his eyes narrowing at the don. But the don ignored it, "Or is it too much? Ah! Is the bullet wound fully healed yet? I'm very sorry about that." The don added the last part sarcastically.

"What are you implying?" Tsuna growled at the don, who looked hurt.

"You haven't figured it out yet? With the help of my wonderful scientists, I was able to make a beautiful poison. But what I am really applauding is the work of my rats. Do you understand how hard it is to apply poison to a ring and pacifier that is always worn 24/7? It is very hard." The don's face broke into a sadistic look when he saw Tsuna's surprise.

"When...?" Tsuna looked into the don's eyes.

"Well, it takes a while for the poison to seep into your skin, so I believe you have been in contact with the poison for a few weeks or so. Possibly months." The don shrugged, walking over and sitting at the foot of Tsuna's bed. Due to the sudden shift in weight on the bed, Tsuna's cough began to act up, making the 26 year old break out into a harsh coughing fit.

Edmond raised his gun, but didn't shoot because his boss raised his hand up. "Listen well, Decimo. Vongola will fall, and you will be the first."

Tsuna glared at the don and clutched the note in his hand.

The ringing of the gun echoed throughout the mansion.

* * *

Ryohei and Chrome were the first to return.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing, dropping everything in their hands and their mouths were hanging open, despair filling their eyes.

Laying on the bloodstained bed, was their beloved boss and family member. His skin paler than it was when they left, and in his hand was the note they left behind, on the back in blood and in Tsuna's handwriting were the words _I promise._

Ryohei instantly ran to his side to see if he was miraculously still alive.

When Chrome saw Ryohei's face when he checked Tsuna's pulse, she fell to her knees, tears falling uncontrollably.

* * *

Mukuro, Kyoya, Lambo, and Yuni were next.

Mukuro sensed something was wrong on the other side of the closed mahogany doors and pulled his trident out. Kyoya pulled out his tonfas and Lambo stood in front of Yuni.

What they saw on the other side of the door, wasn't what they expected. Or wanted.

On the floor was Chrome crying and at the bedside was Ryohei trying to do whatever he could do to save the person on the bloodstained bed. The person on the bloodstained bed, their precious person, had already stopped breathing.

Kyoya and Mukuro dropped their weapons, Kyoya leaving the room and Mukuro going over to Chrome to try and calm her down. Lambo burst into tears and Yuni hugged him, trying to calm him down as well.

There was another note by Tsuna, and when Yuni looked at it, she knew what would happen in the future, even without her visions.

Tears escaped her eyes as she wished her sky brother a peaceful trip to the afterlife, wishing him an afterlife of no pain.

* * *

Finally, Reborn, Hayato, Takeshi, and Byakuran arrived.

In almost an instant, after they entered the mansion, Byakuran's eyes widened and he pushed past the other three, running towards Tsuna's bedroom in a hurry. He didn't even care if the others were yelling at him, the moment he entered the room, he ran over to the bed and Yuni jumped into his arms.

Hayato entered the room first, and in that same instant, fell to his knees.

Takeshi followed next, the moment his eyes hit the bed, he froze.

It was when Reborn entered the room though, that everything fell. "What the fuck happened?" Reborn glared at the butler that stood in the doorway.

"I am so very sorry, it was Edmond's turn to watch the Decimo, but we do not where he vanished to." The butler bowed, tears threatening to fall.

"DAMNIT! If only we had been quicker, if only we had not all left..." Hayato punched the floor over and over, until Takeshi tried to stop him, tears falling from his eyes as well.

"I believe we've found our culprit." Byakuran muttered darkly, studying the note Yuni handed him when she calmed down. Reborn marched over and tore the note from Byakuran's hands.

 _I don't know how much time I have left to write this, they just shot me and left. Luckily this pen and paper were nearby... whoever is reading this, I have a new revelation, though it may be too late._

 _We were poisoned._

 _Somehow, the Eresia famiglia made a poison and administered it to mine and Byakuran's rings, as well as Yuni's pacifier. They wanted the Tri-Ni-Sette to fall with Vongola, but judging by how he acted, there is some form of cure that could be made. Apparently the poison was made to seep into the victim's skin, going into the bloodstream from there._

 _Also, one of my head butlers, Edmond, is apart of the Eresia famiglia._

 _I'm sorry I broke my promise._

 _-Tsun_

The name wasn't finished. Reborn was fuming, along with the guardians and the sky siblings.

"Those bastards..." Hayato muttered darkly, the tears still falling. "They dared touch Juudiame when he was his weakest and unprotected."

Yuni looked at the guardians broken forms(Kyoya had returned into the room as the note was being read) and noticed how they all now held almost no light in their eyes. Even Reborn looked somewhat broken. Looking up at Byakuran, she tugged onto his shirt and whispered into his ear, earning a small gasp from Byakuran.

"Are you sure? They may not agree." Byakuran warned the small sky. That caught everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked and Byakuran looked up at them.

"Well, there is a small chance I can allow you to go back and protect Tsunayoshi-kun, but you'll be in a parallel world. Meaning it won't be the same Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran took in their looks. "It will also take some time for me to prepare to send all of us to that parallel world."

"That would be enough time to administer punishment onto the Eresia famiglia." Yuni added in and everyone looked at the two with determined eyes.

"We accept."

* * *

"Okay, everybody set?" Byakuran asked from where he sat in his wheelchair. It has been a few months since Tsuna's death and they had finally eradicated the Eresia famiglia. They even created the cure to the poison, which had been applied to Yuni and Byakuran a couple weeks back.

They all nodded and Byakuran smiled, "Good. See you on the flip side. Yuni, Spanner, Irie, if you would." With another nod, the three flipped a switch and everything turned black.

* * *

Reborn opened his eyes, and looking down, he saw the familiar form of his arcobaleno form, pacifier and all.

"You've finally woken up I see." Looking over, Reborn saw the Vongola Nono, Timoteo. "I almost thought the greatest hitman died. I have a favor to ask." The old man looked at Reborn in the eyes.

"What is it, Nono?" Reborn asked in his squeaky voice.

"Train the future Decimo Sawada Natsu." Reborn inwardly froze, but on the outside stayed emotionless.

"I accept." _I'll be there soon, Tsuna._

* * *

BAM! Prologue done! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

*Eresia is Italian for heresy

:)

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Rain, The Cloud, and The Sun's Rude Awakening.**


	2. The Rain, The Cloud, and The Sun

_Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of Vongola, at the age of 26, died. His guardians?_ _Broken, saddened by the thought they couldn't protect the one that meant the world to_ _them. What do they do?/ "... Byakuran, do it."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** **The Rain, The Cloud, and The Sun's Rude Awakening**

* * *

Sawada Natsu, aka, the perfect son and person. To girls, he was the handsome and kind person. To guys, he was the goal and rival. In reality, all Natsu really was, was the protector of his weaker older brother. He showed his brother care and kindness he probably would never show others. Sure, he didn't actually show the care and kindness in public or in school, but at home, Tsuna was Natsu's top priority.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the elder twin and the dame. To girls, he was nothing and to guys, he was a target. In his reality, Tsuna was actually pretty smart on his end. Unlike his brother who was all sport, Tsuna was all brain. He didn't show it though, he just didn't want to tear the popularity from his younger brother. He was born ill and is still weak, instantly having to sit out in PE. On special occasions will his coughing act up, but it wasn't anything too bad.

You wouldn't be able to even tell Tsuna and Natsu were twins unless told, reason being that they're fraternal twins. While Tsuna carried the brown hair and honey-brown eyes from his mother, Natsu carried the blond hair from their father and his eyes were a darker brown. Tsuna's hair was also more gravity-defying than Natsu's, which also made it fluffier. Natsu's build was also bigger than Tsuna's, making him seem more masculine than Tsuna's feminine build.

"Tsuna~" Speak of the devil. Tsuna cracked an eye open, glaring at his twin as he tried waking him up. "Get up or you'll be late. You don't want to be bitten to death by Hibari-senpai, right?" Natsu grinned and stepped back as Tsuna sat up quickly and hopped out of bed.

When Tsuna finished dressing, Natsu grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled him downstairs, making sure he wouldn't trip. In all honesty, Tsuna's clumsiness only came out from being weaker and not being able to distribute his weight evenly(which he managed to fix when they turned six, but every now and then he'll trip).

"Ohayo you two. Breakfast is ready." Nana greeted them in the kitchen, motioning to where two plates full of food sat innocently on the table. The twins nodded and sat down, quickly digging into their breakfast. "Your lunches are already made and are over there. Ah, I nearly forgot to mention, I called up a home tutor for you, Na-kun." She smiled at sat down next to them.

"A home tutor?" Natsu asked and Tsuna raised a brow.

"Hai, the flyer said that he'd make you into the leader of a new generation." Nana giggled, pulling out the flyer and showing it to the twins, who exchanged a shared look of disbelief and confusion.

"It could be a scam..." Tsuna scanned the paper again while Natsu nodded.

"You never know, Mom." Natsu added and Nana sighed.

"Too bad I already called. Oh well!" She smiled and the twins shared another look with each other. The doorbell suddenly rang and Tsuna got up.

"I'll get it." He walked off to the door before Natsu could protest. Opening the door, he saw a baby.

* * *

Reborn rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. When it did, he expected Nana to answer.

Not him.

Not the one who he failed to protect.

Freezing for a second, he looked into those all too familiar but all too unfamiliar honey-brown eyes. He watched as the one who he'd die to protect slightly tilt his head.

"Are you lost, little one?" That voice. Reborn almost broke his emotionless exterior to hug the teen, but fought back the urge.

"Ciaossu. I'm the home tutor, Reborn." He introduced himself and regained his posture. Only to nearly break it again when he saw that smile that formed.

"Is that so?" He saw Tsuna hold up a finger and walk back in, only to come back, this time with Nana. "He says he's the home tutor." Tsuna informed Nana, who smiled.

"You're here earlier than I expected! Come on in!" Nana ushered the hitman inside and he saw Tsuna sigh and close the door. Reborn watched Tsuna walk back to his seat next to his twin and the two broke into a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted the family. Natsu looked Reborn up and down before looking at Tsuna, who shrugged. The twins turned to Nana, who was currently all smiles and joy.

"You're the home tutor? But... aren't you a baby?" Natsu questioned and Tsuna nodded.

"I am the home tutor, my age doesn't matter." Reborn replied, looking at the time. "You better get going before you're late." He watched the twins looked at the clock before one got a worried face and the other's eyes widened. Both twins raced to grab their things, but they didn't leave without saying goodbye.

"Reborn-kun?" He heard Nana ask, and in response, he looked up at her. "Watch out for those two, okay? Tsu-kun may be weak, but Na-kun is always there to look out for him."

"Weak?" Reborn asked.

"Ah, he was born weak and he gets ill very quickly." Nana informed him, a sad smile on her face. "He had to sit out on most of his childhood, but Na-kun was always there to cheer him up. I just hope one day, more people will be there for him."

Reborn smiled and took a sip of the espresso he pulled out of nowhere. _'Don't worry, Maman. Soon we will all be there for our Sky.'_

* * *

While Nana and Reborn were having their conversation, Tsuna and Natsu were racing to the school grounds, trying to make in time. "Look! There's the gate!" Natsu grinned and Tsuna nodded, holding back a small cough.

"We made it!" Tsuna sighed happily as they ran through the gates just as the clock hit the mark. The twins watched as a few unlucky students were bitten to death by Hibari. But they froze when he turned to face them.

"Herbivores, if you do not start heading to class, I will bite you to death." He tightened his grip on his tonfas, but when he got a better look at the pair, his eyes softened a micro bit. There stood his Omnivore, the one who would par against him in strength but still acted herbivorous. The one who allowed him to do whatever as long as he'd keep it in check. The one he failed to be there for in his time, the packmate that vanished.

"S-Sorry, Hibari-senpai. Come on, Natsu." Hibari watched as the Omnivore tugged on his brother's sleeve, a sudden image of a bloodstained bed entered Hibari's mind and he froze. The herbivore nodded and the two began making their way to class.

Hibari shook the image out of his head as quickly as he could, and when he saw Yamamoto Takeshi walk through the gates late, all he did was walk over and smack the teen over the head lighter than he would've. "He's safe." Was all the prefect said before walking away.

Yamamoto on the other hand, stood there, frozen in place. If he looked close enough, he could see the receding back of his precious friend. Hibari was right, he was safe. Hell, he was alive! A smile formed onto Yamamoto's face, brighter than his usual ones.

Their Sky was safe and alive.

* * *

Hibari walked into his office and pulled out two files. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Natsu.

 _Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 _Age: 13_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi is the older twin of Sawada Natsu. He has average academics and an unknown physical due to sitting out during Physical Education. It is known that Tsunayoshi has an illness that makes him weaker, which in turn, makes him sit out during Phys. Ed._

 _Name: Sawada Natsu_

 _Age: 13_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Sawada Natsu is the younger twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi. His academics are poor, but he makes it up with his high physical. He is on the baseball team and is the second best player under Yamamoto Takeshi._

Hibari reread Tsuna's file before his frown deepened. "I need to tell the baby carnivore about this." Then Hibari blinked, "Well, if the baby carnivore is at the Omnivore's house, then mother omnivore would've told."

Hibari learned quickly back in their world that Sawada Nana is not to be crossed when it comes to her family. He saw it first-hand the beating she gave some assassins when they came to assassinate the Omnivore. She was, and most likely still is, a carnivore hiding as an herbivore. Just like her son.

Taking the files back to the cabinet, he sighed and walked up to the rooftop for a nap and to recap on what all has happened so far.

* * *

When Yamamoto entered the classroom, it took almost every fiber in his being not to jump onto Tsuna and hug him to death while crying. Instead, when he saw his Sky sitting at his desk staring into space, he smiled. He promised himself to go over towards Tsuna later and sat down in his seat.

It was hard for Yamamoto to pay attention in class. The whole time his attention was on Tsuna, convincing himself that this wasn't a dream and that Tsuna was actually right there, breathing and alive, and not lying on that godforsaken bloodstained bed.

In a parallel world, yes, but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was that their Sky was there, and soon everyone else too.

* * *

When Ryohei woke that morning, he didn't burst into his normal shouting. Instead, he marveled on how he was currently his teenage self. That didn't last though, he soon began his usual shouting of EXTREME and got into his jogging gear.

Kyoko, his younger sister, only sighed at his antics. "Nii-san, what's gotten you this excited?" She asked and Ryohei only laughed the question off, not telling her the true reason he was happy.

The true reason he was this happy, was that there was the small string of hope that Tsuna was indeed alive and safe, that he didn't fail in saving his Sky. The image still haunted the back of his mind, but he waved it off, grabbing that small string.

Running out of the house, Ryohei jogged to the school. When he saw Yamamoto standing at the gates frozen, he ran over yelling.

"TAKESHI!" He yelled and Yamamoto turned his head around to look at the white-haired teen.

"Ryohei!" Yamamoto's bright smile was all Ryohei needed to know about his little brother. "He's alive! I-I saw him!" Yamamoto told him and Ryohei stopped in his tracks.

"So... It extremely worked?" Ryohei asked and Yamamoto nodded.

"Judging by how Kyoya acted too, the three of us have our memories of that world and now we're all here. He's here." At Yamamoto's words, Ryohei broke into a huge grin.

"YEAH! THIS IS EXTREMELY GOOD!"

* * *

At lunchtime, Tsuna made his way to the roof while his twin went off with his own friends. Sitting down on one of the benches, Tsuna opened his lunch. But before he could eat, he saw the baseball star Yamamoto Takeshi walk over.

"Yo, Sawada! Can I join you?" He asked and Tsuna nodded.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with it, Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna scooted over and Yamamoto sat down next to him.

"You don't have to be so formal." Yamamoto grinned and Tsuna flushed red. "You can just call me Yamamoto, or Takeshi. We're friends now after all, right?"

Tsuna blinked a few times. _'What..? B-But... I-I don't deserve someone like him as a friend!'_ "A-Are you sure?" Tsuna asked and when Yamamoto nodded, Tsuna sighed. "Okay... You can call me Tsuna by the way." Tsuna smiled.

Yamamoto's mood brightened five times when Tsuna agreed to be his friend and ten times when he saw that smile. The smile of his precious friend who saved him from the darkness. Before Yamamoto could say something else, a little yellow bird appeared and snatched some sushi from Yamamoto's lunch.

"Hn, herbivores." The heard the prefect, Hibari Kyoya, say from where he sat on top of the small building on the stairs. The bird gave Hibari the sushi and Yamamoto broke out into laughter.

Tsuna on the other hand looked dead confused, _'What's with today!? First, an infant claiming he's Natsu's tutor, then Yamamoto wanting to be his friend, and now the demon Hibari is taking food from Yamamoto!? Who's laughing!?'_

Seeming to read his friend's mind, Yamamoto chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's hair. Now, Yamamoto was assured that this wasn't a dream. Tsuna was real. More proof that this wasn't a dream was the pain he felt from Hibari biting him to death.

Tsuna smiled and laughed. Hibari smirked and continued to beat the baseball star into a living pulp.

* * *

After school, the three guardians met up. Earlier that day, sometime after lunch, Ryohei had his own run-in with Tsuna. "I still can't believe this worked..." Yamamoto leaned against the wall in Hibari's office. Ryohei nodded in agreement, currently rewrapping the bandages on his hands.

"But there is a small problem with him." Hibari said, throwing the two the file on Tsuna. After they read it, their cheerfulness disappeared.

"I remember him sitting out at times, but I didn't think it was from an illness." Yamamoto spoke softly.

Ryohei, on the other hand, had on a serious face. "You don't extremely think that this illness could be extremely connected to that poisoning?" He asked carefully and Hibari sighed.

"I thought about that possibility. There is a small chance that it is, but we'll have to hear from baby carnivore." Hibari sat down into his chair and Yamamoto looked up.

"The kid is here already?" He asked and Ryohei nodded.

"I extremely saw the kid earlier today during my extreme jog. We didn't talk though because he was extremely inside Sawada's house."

"Hn." Hibari began to clean his tonfa.

"Well, judging by that then, Hayato will be here very soon. Maybe he'll bring Lambo." Yamamoto smiled again and Ryohei laughed.

"I can't EXTREMELY wait for Octopus-head to get here."

"Quiet down herbivore or I'll have to bite you to death."

Outside the office door, there stood Kusakabe and a few other DC members crying because their leader was actually interacting with other people in a civilized conversation.

* * *

After dinner, Reborn followed the twins into Natsu's bedroom. "So you're going to be my tutor?" Natsu asked him once he and Tsuna were situated on the floor, Reborn sitting on the bed.

"Yes and no. My real reason for being here is to train Sawada Natsu- _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ -into the tenth boss of the mafia family Vongola. It is the biggest and bloodiest mafia family and you are inheriting it from your I-don't-care-how-many-greats grandfather and first boss Giotto." Reborn pulled out the colorful family tree picture and watched the twins exchange a look.

"Aren't there other candidates?" Tsuna asked and Reborn began his explanation on why the Nono's children couldn't(all of them being dead except Xanxus who was frozen).

"Your father, Sawada Iemitsu, is apart of a side family called the CEDEF and is the external adviser, which crosses him out as candidate. Your brother would've been chosen if he were strong enough, but in the end, it left you." Reborn finished.

"Dad is in the mafia!?" Natsu exclaimed and Tsuna's eyes were wide. Reborn nodded and hopped off the bed.

"You should get some sleep. A good boss should never be tired." Cue an image of an older Tsuna at a desk asleep in piles of paperwork from an improper sleep schedule.

"O-Okay..." Natsu looked at Tsuna, who gave him an encouraging smile, before getting up.

"Goodnight." Tsuna walked out of them room and Reborn hit Natsu in the head with a ten-ton Leon-mallet.

Later that night, Reborn looked into Tsuna's room just to assure himself said teen was still alive and breathing. Walking over to the sleeping teen, Reborn gently ran his fingers through Tsuna's fluffy hair, making sure this wasn't a dream like Yamamoto kept doing earlier.

 _'Oh, when Hayato gets here later, it's going to be a blast. Literally.'_ Reborn thought with a small smile, hopping off of Tsuna's bed and returning to his hammock in Natsu's room.

* * *

End of chapter!

Two chapters in one day... I'm feeling a little generous.

Either way, here is Reborn, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari's reactions to Tsuna! Yay, he's alive and breathing!

Hehehe, well see you guys next chapter!

Bye!  


:)

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Enter the Raging Storm and Lightning!**


End file.
